


To kill a concept

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (kind of), (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And He Knows It, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, Discussions of death, Established Relationship, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin Is Magic Incarnate, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), This was literally just an excuse to call Uther a dick in many words, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), and execution, no beta we die like men, ofc i threw a proposal in here somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: “My father—Merlin, my father, he saw you.” He rushed out, quickly lowering his voice.“Saw me? Saw me what?”“Magic!He saw you use magic, Merlin!”The warlock blanched; he swore his heart stopped in that very moment.---------Uther discovers Merlin's magic after seeing him use it, he is immediately brought before the King for sentencing.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052750
Comments: 20
Kudos: 430
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	To kill a concept

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was literally just an excuse to write Merlin going off on Uther kind of. It is 2 am, I am supposed to be studying for the test I got an extension on, and this is unbeta'd.

“Merlin! _Merlin!”_ Arthur sounded almost frantic as he burst into his chambers, looking all around for his manservant. There was the sound of clothes rustling, before Merlin popped into view, coming from the Prince’s wardrobe.

“Hm? Is everything alright, Arthur?” He asked, tilting his head as he walked over to the borderline panicking prince.

Arthur huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “No! You _imbecile!_ Everything is _not alright_!” He snapped, running his hands through his hair. Merlin frowned deeply at the sight of him. He hesitated before walking up and gently grabbing his hands from his head.

“ _Fy annwyl_ , tell me what is wrong…” He kept his tone soft, not wanting to provoke Arthur like he normally would have with teasing. No, he could already tell this was too serious to tease about. “ _Breathe_ , and speak to me, please. Speak to me.”

He seemed to calm for a moment, before loud footsteps echoed down the corridor and his face went pale. “My father—Merlin, my father, he saw you.” He rushed out, quickly lowering his voice.

“Saw me? Saw me what?”

“Magic! _He saw you use magic, Merlin_!”

The warlock blanched; he swore his heart stopped in that very moment. He heard his blood rushing in his ears, and felt his heart pounding in his chest, but he swore his heart stopped.

“He couldn’t have… I—I’ve been so careful; Arthur you _know_ I’ve been _careful_!” He would deny any future accusations of the squeak that left him. Arthur shook his head quickly, squeezing Merlin’s hands worriedly.

“I know, I _know_! But he saw you, I don’t know how, but he did, and he knows I know. Merciless gods, Merlin, I really tried. I tried to tell him he was wrong—he must have seen something else, it couldn’t be magic, but he _saw!_ Then he found out I knew… I’m supposed to be waiting for him in the throne room, he doesn’t know I’m here. He’s furious with me for harboring a sorcerer… He’s,” he paused, “He’s going to sentence you to death… You have to deny the accusation.”

“No…” Merlin shook his head, biting his lip anxiously, “No, I can’t… It’s my word against his. I have to own up to it… You have to go; you can’t let him know you’ve been here. If I’m right, those footsteps are those of the knights coming to escort me away. You need to go; I’ll see you in but a moment.”

This time, it was Arthur’s turn to shake his head, albeit more frantically than Merlin had. “What?! Merlin, no! He’ll _kill_ you!”

“I won’t let him.” He said it so confidently, he almost believed it himself.

Arthur scoffed, incredulous. “Oh, yeah? And _how_ are you going to do that?”

“Well…” Merlin hesitated, “I… You’ll just have to trust me. I always get out of these things, don’t I?”

A moment of silence passed, and the footsteps grew closer. “Well, yes, but—”

“Exactly, now _go._ It won’t do good if your father finds out you’ve been here to warn me. But… Arthur… Prepare yourself, okay?” He had an idea.

“Why? Do you have an idea?” Merlin would have asked if he could read thoughts, if it weren’t such a bad time. Instead, he just nodded.

“Yes… Yes, I think I do. Just, be ready, okay? And trust me, I need you to trust me and remember my loyalty is to no one but you, no matter what may happen. I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur frowned, visibly confused and concerned. “I… I love you, too, but Merlin… What are you planning?”

“I think it’s about time the Once and Future King finally meets Emrys…” He murmured, having clearly been taking lessons in crypticism from Kilgharrah in his free time.

Before Arthur had time to question his words, Merlin shoved him gently towards the doors. “Now go!” He commanded, “before the guards arrive and find you!”

Arthur hesitated, clearly wanting to stay and defend his lover, yet ultimately hurried off to not get caught, but only after pressing a hard kiss to the warlock’s lips. Merlin hardly had time to return the affection before the Prince was gone, and the guards were barging in, grabbing him roughly by the arms and dragging him to the throne room. He only hoped Arthur got there before Uther or he…

When they arrived at the throne room finally, the knights at his sides marched Merlin to the center of the room and held him there before Uther, who had Arthur loyally by his side. Merlin could see the worry in his eyes. Oh, he hoped this would work…

Merlin held his head high and looked the King directly in his eyes, schooling his expression to one of indifference, despite the panic that raged inside him.

“Your Majesty,” he nodded, not breaking his gaze. “I’ve been summoned?”

Uther let out an outraged huff of air, glaring furiously down at the young warlock. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Gaius and Gwen standing worried off to the side. Morgana was not present, he noted silently. She must have spoken out and been locked in her chambers… He would need to see her when he got out of this, assure her he was okay. Though, he wasn’t sure he was. He would be…

He was surprised Arthur had not been locked away. Perhaps Uther wanted him to watch, as a message towards his disobedience and disregard for the law. A punishment. Watch the man Uther thought his son was much too close to (oh, if only he knew just _how_ close they really were), be sentenced to his death. Surely it would be by pyre, Merlin decided, maybe he’d make him light his own flame.

“You have committed treason against the crown!” Uther announced suddenly, drawing Merlin out of his thoughts. He drew in a breath, hoping it wasn’t too shaky. Time. It was time. Plan in action…

“I have?” He cocked his head to the side, playing the role of innocent first. He knew it would rile up the king, but that was not his aim. Mostly. “How have I, my Lord?”

“You are a sorcerer!” The King snapped, “I have seen your wickedness with my own eyes! You are to be executed at first light.”

Gasps echoed through the room, and he was sure he heard Gaius murmur something with ‘my boy’ in it. He didn’t look over, though, he held eye contact with the blood-thirsty monarch.

“Not much of a trial if you set the sentence as soon as charges are read.” Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Uther sputtered a moment in shock.

“How dare you question my methods! You have no say in the manner your trial is run, boy! You are the criminal!” He finally exclaimed, rising to his feet, “Nothing but a filthy sorcerer! You are to be put to death, that is final!”

Merlin just sighed. “You truly love sentencing executions, don’t you, Sire? Let us not forget I am a _filthy sorcerer_ who’s been within your own walls for years. Right under your nose. A little unfair to sentence me on your word alone, though, don’t you think?”

“My word alon— _who do you think you are_ to speak to me that way?!” Uther roared, positively fuming now, “You _insolent_ , _disgraceful, corrupt_ sorcerer! I don’t think you understand who you are speaking to! You life is in my hands, and I am now declaring it over!”

There was a moment of pause, before Merlin clicked his tongue and shook his head. Arthur shot him a confused look, and Merlin hoped for nothing more than this to work… Trap triggered, time to spring. Merlin took a breath and looked to Arthur for a moment, silently willing him to trust him, before looking back at the king and locking eyes with him once more, summoning all the confidence and power he could before opening his mouth to speak again.

" _No_ , Uther, I don't think _you_ understand... _Who do I think I am?"_ Merlin huffed out a laugh, before his voice turned serious. 

"I am Emrys. I am the one of prophecies from days long before your reign of cruelty. I am the greatest sorcerer to ever _live_. _I_ am _Emrys._ I do not _have_ magic." Merlin paused, a wide grin tugging at his lips as he leaned forward just a fraction, emanating confidence, "I **_am_** magic."

The Hall fell unnaturally silent at the declaration, the people too stunned by his words to react. He leaned back so he was standing up straight again, the grip of the knights who held his arms tightening. It was only he who broke the silence, as Uther stared wide-eyed at the serving boy. Arthur stood behind him at his side, very obviously rolling his eyes at Merlin's dramatics, yet Merlin could see the hidden pride and shock in his face. If only he could hear how fast Merlin's heart was racing. He wondered if his beloved Prince could see through his show of faux bravery and to the terror that hid behind the surface. He always had been rather good at acting when he wanted to be... 

"My very being, from my core, is the thing you so despise, _my Lord_." There was a small gasp from the crowd at the way he said the title as if it were a simple joke. Arthur’s lips quirked up just barely at the familiarity of it. "The air I breathe, the air you share, tainted by my sorcery with every waking breath. It runs through my veins like the blood in yours. Constantly humming, buzzing, magic is in everything I am, in everything I do even when I am not using it. To use magic, to me, is to _breathe_ , to you. You speak harsh words with your serpentine tongue. You say magic is the root of evil, Sire, but I feel no magic within you."

"How _dare_ you, boy, I—!"

" _I am not finished_." Merlin calmly yet firmly interrupted the King, who was turning a magnificent shade of red. "As I was saying. You say magic is evil, but ask any man or woman you meet and you will receive the same answer. I am not evil. Yet, I am magic incarnate. The physical embodiment of what you preach as so wrong. My Lord, I must insist you're wrong. For magic is not evil, it is warmth. It is care. It is bathing in moonlight with the one you cherish most in this world.”

He let that sit for a moment, but continued the moment Uther looked as if he were about to speak. “Magic is not evil, _man_ is evil. Magic is but a tool, to be wielded in the hands of the sorcerer, as a sword is by a knight. You condemn what you do not know, Uther, and you let blind rage and ignorance guide your path to your self-proclaimed glory. But genocide does not equate to victory, and pain is not justification for murder. Your son knows as much. Your son will be ten times the King you are, and he is already twice the man you are." 

Uther stood in front of his throne, speechless and still furious (but slowly weakening) as he stared at the warlock. Before finally he came back to himself and glared at Merlin as if he were trying to burn him with his gaze. “Say what you wish, traitor. Sorcery is a crime punishable by death in my kingdom. I will have you executed.”

“You can try.” Merlin shrugged, wishing the knights would loosen up on their hold a bit more. Really, he’d have bruises if they didn’t. Uther’s was becoming repetitive, though, that was good. He was close. He’d get him soon.

“Are you threatening me?!” Uther shouted, but Merlin simply shook his head.

“No, of course not, in fact, I’ve saved your life, your son’s life, and this kingdom more times than I can count but, well…” He paused, “I just assumed you’d know how hard it is to kill a concept.”

“…What are you saying, boy?” For the first time in this ‘chat’ Uther seemed almost cautious. Perfect, he got the implication. Now, Merlin just had to hope he believed it as much as Merlin pretended to.

“I am saying… You’re going to let me walk out of here and continue living as I was, at your son’s side, and then you’re going to have Prince Arthur write a draft for the repeal of the magic ban.”

No one on the sidelines dare spoke, too engrossed in what was happening in front of them to speak out.

“And why would I do that?” Uther narrowed his eyes even further, and, wow… Merlin did not think he could get any redder, but he also didn’t think he’d ever be caught, so today’s just full of surprises! Merlin glanced to Arthur, who was back to looking worried, then back to Uther again.

“Simple, Sire. I am your greatest ally. My life belongs to Arthur, and only he shall have the right to end it if he deemed it necessary. You can try to stop me, but I will always be here, at his side. Better to accept it rather than fight it. Admit your wrongs, and do as I request… Or, _try_ to kill me, turn your son against you, and prove you’re nothing but a power-hungry tyrant who cares not about whether the tool is truly evil so long as his hunger is sated.” He hoped his hands weren’t shaking. There was such a large chance the King would just… Run him through right there, call his bluff.

His eyes flicked to Arthur again, almost pleading this time, silently asking his help. He could’ve sobbed when the recognition flashed in his Prince’s eyes and he stepped forward.

“Father. Merlin is right,” Arthur spoke, making his father’s attention snap to him, “with him on our side, we are protected. We are truly safe. He would protect me with his life, and I him. If you harm him, I will never forgive you. He is an innocent man—”

“ _He has magic!”_

“Having magic does not diminish one’s innocence. He is a good man. Let him go, or… Let him go, repeal the ban, or I’ll be forced to relinquish my crown and you’ll be without an heir. Your line will die with you.”

Merlin stared openly at Arthur in surprise. He truly hoped the Prince was bluffing, he could never ask him to give up his crown for him! He couldn’t just abandon Camelot!

Uther glared at his son. “Why do you care so much what happens to a mere servant?”

“Merlin is no mere servant, as you should know by now, Sire,” Arthur reminded him, “He is to be my consort.” Merlin’s eyes widened in shock, and Arthur sent him an apologetic look.

“ _That’s_ what you were going to ask me tonight?!” The warlock suddenly exclaimed, unable to stop himself. All eyes turned back to him and Uther let out a shaky breath.

“Silence from you!” He demanded before looking back to his son. “He is not to be anything of the sort.”

Arthur stood his ground, head high. Merlin felt a surge of pride at the sight. “He is. He is a warlock, but he is _my_ warlock. He would never harm this kingdom, or myself, not even you. He will be my husband, with your approval or without it. He will rule by my side, with your approval or without it. Now, father, you must choose. Free my Merlin, or lose your only son. Your only heir. Do not fight a battle you cannot win.”

Merlin watched with wide eyes as the father and son stared furiously at one another, locked in a silent war of who would break first. Arthur showed no signs of backing down, though, and eventually, it was Uther who snapped.

“Get out of my sight. _Get out!”_ He practically snarled, fury in his voice but defeat in his eyes. The room emptied in a rush, even the knights holding Merlin fleeing at once. Arthur nodded stiffly to his father and walked calmly to Merlin, who stood tall still in the center of the room.

“I shall have the draft for you in a sennight. You’ve chosen wisely.” The Prince’s voice was cold, distant, as he addressed his father. Uther stared at them for a moment, Merlin and Arthur standing side by side, before shaking his head.

“I don’t know who you are anymore, Arthur…” He muttered, voice laced with anger and pain, before he stormed out. Presumably to fume in his chambers, but maybe not. Merlin didn’t know or care.

As soon as the King stalked out of the room, Merlin collapsed against Arthur with a shuddering gasp, letting his façade break. Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around his lover, as Merlin buried his face in his chest, his body trembling.

They stayed like that for an undetermined amount of time, Merlin clinging to Arthur like a lifeline as he finally let out the sobs that threatened to break free before. Arthur just held him, rubbing circles into his back as he murmured soft reassurances.

Eventually, Merlin took a deep breath and pulled away. “I’m sorry…” He murmured, “Gods, I’m sorry. If I hadn’t—if I just had been more careful…”

“Hush.” Arthur shook his head and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead lightly. “What’s done is done… You’re safe, that’s what matters. You’re safe, and we get to write up a repeal. You’re going to be okay; everything is going to be okay…”

Merlin bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he glanced over to the king’s throne. “Your father… What I said about him, _to_ him…”

“Shh…Let me deal with my father. It’s about time someone put a stop to this… I’m glad it was us, even if it went down in a less than ideal way, with your life at stake…” Arthur sighed, “Let’s get up to bed. You need to rest after that.”

“You need rest, too…” The brunet mumbled in response, too exhausted from the events that just took place to really complain. Arthur hummed slightly and suddenly lifted Merlin into his arms, who let out a startled yelp. The Prince laughed slightly and began walking to the door.

“I _can_ walk you know!” Merlin absolutely did _not_ whine. He _did not_.

Arthur just grinned and tightened his hold on him, until Merlin let out a resigned sigh and relaxed. The walk up to his chambers was quiet, peaceful if not for the lingering stares as they passed anyone else. It wasn’t until they were safe in bed, tucked under warm covers with their limbs tangled together, that Merlin spoke again.

“So… Consort, huh? _Husband_ , huh?” He teased quietly, resting their foreheads together. Arthur groaned softly; his face flushed in embarrassment.

“I was going to ask you, really, but then I just, he, you…” Merlin chuckled at his lovers flustered stumbling, appreciative for the temporary distraction from the chaos he sure just began. Arthur shot him a small glare before sighing, his expression softening. “Only if you want to be…”

Merlin leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. It was brief, but enough. “Of course, I want to be…” He smiled faintly at the relief that washed over Arthur’s face at his acceptance.

“Now more importantly…” Arthur hummed, making Merlin raise an eyebrow. “Let’s discuss this _Emrys_ thing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is resolved a little quickly! I got excited writing the part where Merlin just kinda went off, and then I didn't know how to resolve it, so I hope it's no too bad! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
